Fragile
by SinsRose
Summary: It was supossed to be simple, stop the vampires from taking humans blood and selling it for thier own drugs, too bad things got personal for Tommy the case leading to his human life. Slash Vampire Fic AdamBrad Adommy MiaTommy CassBrad MonteLisa AU


**Disclamer- Don't own these guys, the following is info on the races and the vampires are based off of TrueBlood's with a few alterations.**

**Humans- with certain gifts.**

**Telepathy** is the ostensible transfer of information on thoughts or feelings between individuals by means other than the five senses. Very few humans have this as a gift and often they are considered freaks.

**Shapeshifter Info-**

**Shape shifting** - In its broadest sense, it is when a being has the ability to alter its physical appearance, these beings may change their animal form every full moon.

**Vampire Race Info-**

**The science of bloodsuckers:** Vampires have no brain waves, no heartbeat, no need to breathe and no electrical impulses whatsoever in their bodies.

**Viral vulnerabilities: **Within the _True Blood _universe, vampires can be plagued by such traditional banes as sunlight and silver. But they can also get sick: Vampires are susceptible to viral infection by a mutation of hepatitis, known as "Hep D." It's harmless to humans, but if transmitted to their night-walking counterparts, can weaken vampires for up to a month, leaving them vulnerable to being captured — and possibly staked. Fearing unscrupulous humans might use this information to their advantage, vampires work to keep word of the virus out of the mainstream media.

**Synthetic sustenance:** The integration of vampires into human society in _True Blood_ hinges upon one crucial element — the breakthrough development of a synthetic blood substitutecreated by a team of scientists in Japan. Sold as a beverage called TruBlood, the discovery is touted both by vampires and by humans who support the vampire rights movement as reason enough to legitimize the status of the undead. TruBlood may not work as well as we've been led to believe, and is possibly not a sufficient substitute for human blood.

**Underground drug trade:** Forget smack and crack. Vampire blood is the latest underground narcotic to hit the streets. Some humans will go to capture and drain vampires to use and sell their blood.

V- Vampire Blood (human narcotic)

_Generic name:_ Vampire blood  
_Street name:_ "V"  
_Street value:_ $600 for a quarter-ounce  
_Duration of high:_ Unknown  
_Dosage:_ 1-2 drops taken by mouth  
_Short-term effects:_ Heightened libido, awareness and senses; delirium  
_Long-term effects:_ Heightened aggression; increased chance of addiction (which results in severe withdrawal symptoms and cravings)

**Drinking blood of another vampire binds the vampire to them.**

**Bloody delicacies:** the delicate intricacies of a vampire's taste for various types of blood. It was revealed that the only treat more coveted than that of virgin human blood is the blood of babies.

**Vampire hierarchies, powers and nests: **In vampire nest: a lawless pleasure den inhabited by multiple vampires and, occasionally, a few subservient humans who provide a steady source of food. Vampires who live in nests together tend to exhibit more vicious, cruel behavior than vampires who elect to live alone. Vampires can influence human will using a mind-controlling ability known as "glamoring." In addition to hypnotizing humans, vampires are also able to lay claim to humans in order to keep other vampires from feeding on them — although vampires are more likely to only obey other bloodsuckers who outrank them in age and seniority.

* * *

Fragile

Part 1

Burgundy eyes burned with an unknown desire- the brown becoming a muddled red. An aching hit the back of his throat; he brushed a strand of blonde hair from one of his eyes staring at the bartender. He was in an underground club Pandora in La. His eyes flickered to the bright neon lights before staring back at the bartender. "Trueblood, I suppose you want?" The bartender said.

He nodded shifting at the aromas of blood the humans were giving off here. They were stronger here than in other places he had traveled to. He was handed the glass, its color a diluted red- a faded color not as bright. He grimaced at the fake excuse for blood substitution- it was either that or be submitting to bloodlust. He would have gagged if he wasn't so used to the bitter tasting liquid, it slipped down his tongue slowly, and he handed the glass back to the bartender drained.

The bartender – Damon Rivers- another vampire stared back at him, his bangs falling into one of his eyes as he spoke. "I've heard rumors, there's a human's blood going around that is equal to V's effects. They've been selling the humans blood for months on the street, our kind has been paying hundreds even thousands of dollars for the blood." Damon's eyes were dark green, lost in a train of thought.

The blonde frowned running a hand though his hair. "Humans are selling their blood, since when Damon. The society won't allow this, it's not allowed. We all agreed not to drink human blood since Trueblood was created." He commented back at Damon.

"Yes we agreed but some of us cannot live on that poor excuse for blood, you know this by the look you give while drinking it. You're one of the few that can survive and control themselves; others have lost it and gone back to human blood." The bartender said, and he swallowed.

Brown eyes stared at Damon. "They're going to get turned in soon or later, next thing you know they'll be 'fangfucking' them or worse. That's the last thing we need, there police going after us."

Damon chuckled. "Fangfucking always happens you just never hear about it. Humans tend to keep affairs with us secret. There's a few of them in the club tonight, caught whiff of strong one along with a few shifters." Damon pointed a finger over to a group of people lingering at a table.

"I might go say hello." He said smirking at Damon. He got off his stool, and saw Damon's grin from the corner of his eyes. When he reached the table- he looked over the humans- there were two of them. One shifter, he looked over her first. The shifter was wearing a black corset – the laces on the corset looked like a part of a rose stem, the corset like top thinned into a dress like structure, intricate patterns decorated the bottom. A rose choker was around her neck in black lace, her eyes were blue her hair a short blonde.

The other had a high blood appeal, a dangerously strong blood appeal. The male human- that was twenty-seven caught his eyes in a stare. His blue sliver eyes stared at him, his eyes dusted with a light grey eye shadow dusted with faint traces of glitter. A thin amount of lip gloss on his lips that were curved into a smirk, his body was lanky adorned in a light worn grey long jacket, a light grey shirt underneath and leather grey ass tight jeans, a chain dangling off them. Two necklaces glittered off his neck, a guitar pick and a moon crescent. His eyes burned his skin, they felt like the sunlight. He cringed; he couldn't fall for a human.

He went to turn away but the human's low voice stopped him. "Leaving?" It was a question directed towards him; he debated just running away and not listening at all to him.

"I was mistaken. I thought I knew you, I was wrong." The blonde said quietly just able to be heard. Blue eyes narrowed and didn't look convinced. He went to turn away, he heard the black haired stranger get up. He had other things to do like figure out who the victim was of the blood donating for vampires. He looked back again and blue eyes were in front of him, he flinched back. Just a little too close, he could hear his veins pulse the rich liquid…

"You don't know me?" He sounded surprised. He must of something major in the human race; it didn't occur that he was special or anything. "You haven't heard Adam Lambert on the radio?"Brown eyes widened, he had heard Adam's music on the radio but never though anything of it.

"I don't listen much to the radio. I'm too busy with my job, I travel a lot." He said lying with the next part a little, he didn't need the human knowing he was a vampire. "I play bass guitar for anyone that needs it. I've traveled to a lot of places."

"Anything you can play besides that?" Adam seemed curious about him, he swallowed that wasn't good.

"I'm used to playing keyboards." The blonde responded moving his hair from his face again.

"You interested in a job offer, I need a bassist." Adam said quietly shifting a hand though his hair.

The vampire swallowed. "I'm Tommy Ratliff. As for the job I'll take it." He responded he could feel Damon's gaze. Adam took out a blackberry phone handing it to him, Tommy typed in his number quickly along with his e-mail, and Adam did the same with his phone. As soon as his phone was back in his hands, he parted ways with him going back to Damon.

The bartender had a grin on his face. "Damon, I think that he might be one of the donors." His grin faded.

"Go with him then, keep an eye out for things and contact me if anything comes up." Tommy nodded for vanishing off into the night of the darkness.

* * *

It had been a month since they met each other. Since his blood cravings increased, it turns out Adam was used to his kind seeing his guitarist Monte was one, Tommy had grinned however- Adam still thought he was human and he felt happy, he didn't want to be discovered. It was different hanging around humans. Monte grinned at him his fangs slightly showing. They were just getting away from a concert in Orlando. The sun had grounded Tommy too indoors, he wasn't very strong in the sunlight, he never had been he was one of the few vampires that could survive only for an hour or less before symptoms stared to show.

It was a relief to hear they were boarding a plane during the night, and would be arriving at night. Damon had made recent phone calls saying the blood shipments from humans were increasing and a pit caught in Tommy's stomach as he threw up the synthetic blood into the toilet, it wasn't setting in his vampire system anymore it was getting harder to digest, he was going to have to find a vampire pit. They were against the laws protecting humans yes but the victims never known the pain only pleasure.

Monte opened the bathroom door closing it behind him. His hearing listening for Adam's footsteps, he glanced at the bassist concerned at the blood in the toilet. "Does Damon know you can't digest the Trueblood?" He asked him as Tommy panted heaving more blood up a burning feeling hitting the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, not looking at the liquid as he flushed the toilet.

"No. He doesn't know. Damon knows about others like me but he never found out." He wheezed a burning hitting his mouth, his venom. Tommy let a strangled hiss leave his mouth, his fang biting into one of his lips. "Shit." He cursed, staring at his burgundy eyes in the mirror. "Monte keep Adam away from me, my tolerance is going to be bad." Tommy focused on his fang retracing it from poking his lip that was the last thing people needed to see.

Monte held up his wrist to the younger vampire's mouth. "You need it. I'm used to feeding on animals for snacking; I haven't had Trueblood in years." He dragged his fingernails against his wrist letting small drops of blood pool out. The scent hit Tommy's senses and they went haywire, he almost moaned at the vampire blood being offered. His mouth latched onto his wrist as he pushed Monte against the bathroom door. He filtered his tongue into the wound lapping it inside his wrist, the blood hot and sticky against his throat as it dripped down it. Monte's hands gripped his blonde hair, his eyes half clouded over in lust. Tommy sucked harder against his wrist parching his thirst enough to quench it but leave a slight burning; he was used to surviving like that.

Tommy nipped instinctively at Monte's fingers to ease them out of his hair, blood droplets falling into the blonde hair. Monte eased his fingers from his hair licking his finger sealing his wound; Tommy gave a sharp lick to his wrist sealing his wound over. Monte shifted away from the younger vampire, panting on the bathroom floor, his color drained slightly. "Did I take too much?" the burning from the venom faded almost completely from Tommy's mouth.

Monte exhaled slowly panting. "About half my blood, I'm used to it." He said to the blonde who had his fingers on the bathroom door.

Tommy didn't say a word to him as they went back to their seats, Tommy besides Adam, he stared down at the cities below him watching the full moon drift behind the clouds, and he had a feeling that something was going to happen.

It had been a long day when they had arrived in Fantasy Springs- a casino they were performing at. As soon as they gotten their rooms Tommy had booked it to downstairs- it was an underground area for vampires. It was a club like setting underground- mellower vampires talking among themselves. There were no humans, Tommy let a breathe release peacefully.

Damon had found him again, he had the habit of finding him when he least expected it. The bartender grinned at him from behind the bar, a female vampire standing beside him – a hunter's knife on her hip. She was a vampire hunter, the knife seemed more like a decoration on her slim body, and she was close to Damon he could tell. Her eyes were a rare sliver color- one that didn't appear in vampires or humans often. Her hair fell around her face framing it in black streaked with light purple highlights, a pentagram dangled off her neck. Her body wore a thin light black vest, a purple corset underneath it, followed by leather jeans that were an off grey that clung to her delicate frame. Her human like traits had stayed with her, she was beautiful, and like his own human appearance hers lured humans and vampires alike.

Damon was adorned in a simple green vest and black tee shirt and the same type of leather jeans as her, his hair was tied back with an emerald band. He opened his mouth to speak to him but the female beat him to it. "Ratliff I assume? I'm Xena Silva" Tommy frowned at her calling of his last name but didn't object to it.

"Damon who's she?" He asked the emerald eyed male who was glancing at him his head titled to the side slightly.

He swallowed his mouth dry. "Thomas she's going to be working on this case with me. They've booted you off it." His brown eyes narrowed in hot anger.

"They kicked me off it?" His growl made heads turn in the bar- it was loathing full of venom.

"I tried to"-

Tommy cut him off snarling. "You didn't fucking try to save the case for me, you wanted it with your girlfriend. You planed this. You fucked me over. You fucking wanted this case ever since it came out." Tommy snarled at the other vampire baring his fangs.

Damon stepped back. "Tommy would you just"- A resounding crack echoed across the bar and Damon hit the wall with a thud, Tommy flexed his knuckles a bruise forming on them from the impact- his bruises never faded like the others- he had to care for them as well as any cuts he received his vampire genes were different. He could see the blood dripping off Damon's head and lips- he didn't heal himself he knew it would be a waste of his blood.

"You fucking bitch." Xena snarled at him throwing a hunter's knife into his neck. A resounding crack echoed as he was slapped across the face head throwing him onto the floor, the knife was pulled from his skin and he felt light headed and drained as if he hadn't eaten in months. He was going to have to feed; he could hardly hear Monte yelling for him as he closed his eyes into bloodlust darkness.

* * *

Everything ached, his burning in his mouth increased tenfold, his head ringing. He felt repulsed, almost ill at the lack of blood in his system- he was almost in the haze of bloodlust. He could see Monte speaking quietly to Adam, whose eyes were worried. Tommy sat up the scent of blood hitting his senses, it was a cup. Tommy looked at the cup staring at the blood like color, it was a deep crimson. It was blood real blood. He slowly put it up to his lips, drinking the crimson liquid slowly. He felt clearer headed as he finished the drink wiping the blood from his lips.

Monte grinned over towards him letting Adam in. The human sat over by Tommy's side, his hand brushing against the almost faded bruise- it had healed slower than normal. Tommy cringed back at the contact, he could still feel the bruise on his face, and he noticed his knuckles were healed now. His body temperature was a normal temp for a human to touch him since he just feed, he would have to thank Monte for the blood later. "You okay?" Adam asked him quietly.

"It's nothing I can't deal with." Tommy replied staring at Monte for a fraction of a second, then met Adam's eyes again. "Do we have a concert in a few days?"

"We have about two days before we perform here." Adam said to him staring at him for a brief second before glancing at the window. "Monte, you look pale do you need blood?" Adam asked the older vampire.

"Adam, I'll pass. I'll find blood later. I'm not blood lusting, so I'm fine." Monte replied to him, he frowned.

"What's bothering you?" He asked Monte.

Tommy caught the slight marking on Adam's neck as he shifted his clothes moving slightly, it was well hidden by cover-up but not enough in Tommy's eyes. "Who bit you?" Tommy accidently voiced his thoughts out loud and Monte winced. Tommy bit his lip trying to ignore Adam's piercing look.

"How do you know that?" He caught Tommy's hand in a light grip- he heard the door shut Monte had left him to fend for his self.

Tommy swallowed his blood acting like a drug freezing him in place, he ached for his blood. Adam waited for an answer, Tommy swallowed his throat tight. He had no choice but to tell Adam. He could hear his blood pulsing, the sweet liquid in the singer's veins. "Let me see them." Adam's voice echoed, he knew. Tommy swallowed letting his arms stay limp on the bed, he swallowed opening his mouth the singer brushed his fingers against the surface of his fangs- a shiver ran though Tommy's body.

Adam swallowed pulling his fingers back setting his palm against his own leg. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked the younger vampire.

"You didn't need to know, you shouldn't know about us let alone our powers." Tommy hissed at him. "Who gave you the bite Adam?"Adam cringed like a child doing something he shouldn't; he reached into his jacket and pulled a vile of. Tommy's hands grabbed the vile. It was a vile of V. "What the fuck Adam? You know how dangerous this shit is?" He hissed at the singer. He had to resist crushing the vile and spattering blood all over his fingers. Adam jerked his arm away from Tommy as if he had been burnt.

His blue eyes were narrowed in anger. "Shouldn't I be asking you, what the hell you were doing pissing off Damon?"Adam almost hissed at the vampire snagging the vile from his hands and into his pocket.

Tommy froze, and sniffed at the other vampire's name. "It isn't anything you should be concerned about."

"Why the fuck shouldn't I be concerned you punched my friend." Adam eyes were gleaming with anger.

"You shouldn't even be hanging around our kind!" Tommy snarled at him his fangs visible a hiss leaving his throat. His brown eyes were dark in anger; he wanted to beat the shit out of him. He wasn't some naïve newborn vampire created yesterday, he had a lot more will for a more recently created vampires compared to others he had met. His pale hands dug into his own palms drawing a light colored blood from himself, his eyes fuming in anger.

He could see the vile glint the blood of another vampire in Adam's pocket. "Get the fuck away from me!" Adam hissed at the vampire, who looked ready to kill, Tommy was lost however his instincts taking the better of him- the bloodlust nature- the one who wanted Adam's blood. Adam began to curse he knew that look, he bolted for the door- he shouldn't be here-Tommy had-

His breathing was let out in a wheeze as Tommy's fingers wrapped around his throat cutting off his air supply. The vampire's eyes were an odd color- almost looking like cat eyes a blood red pupil in the center surrounded by a deep brown color. The hold tightened around Adam's neck causing him to cough, his hands clawing at Tommy's pale ones- marking small marks that healed almost instantly at the draw of blood on the vampire's skin. Tommy let a growl leave his lips though his fanged teeth, his eyes boring into Adam's skull, his left free hand grabbed the vile from Adam's pocket shoving it into his own- his eyes sending a message. Don't do it again. Adam's body dropped limply from his hand as he released the human, who was panting trying to breathe from the lack of oxygen he had just had a few seconds ago.

Tommy's eyes weren't forgiving as he walked out of Adam's hotel room- the vile clutched in his hands tightly- Adam was against a mirror staring at the marks- the finger marks he could see. He was shaking he was sure of it- Adam looked away from the mirror, and went to sit on the bed trying to figure out why the vampire had done that. Adam felt a chill settle of the room as the door slammed shut in Tommy's wake.

* * *

He moved a blonde strand away from his eyes, his thoughts focused on Damon's betrayal and departure with Silva. He knew that Damon had known something- something important from the look on his face when he was kicked off the case. Tommy couldn't focus on it now though- he had a show in three hours- he was already dressed in what he needed to be dressed in. Maybe he could get a quick bite of blood in before a show- there were plenty of vampires hanging around here.

Tommy slipped though the masses of humans- hearing Monte's light voice beside him for a brief second. "Don't do anything stupid Tommy." The older vampire whispered into his ear before vanishing off with Lisa the blonde haired human in the band. Tommy focused his vision on a line of vampires near the back and his eyes widened in surprise. Mia was here. Her brown eyes were shinning with light, quietly talking to another vampire- smiling. Her brown hair pooled around her shoulders, her body in a black corset with a small mini skirt with fishnet leggings.

Her eyes spotted his own brown ones and she waved over towards him, Tommy moved towards her happily pulling her into a hug. "Baby, I didn't except to see you here." Mia said grinning, Tommy giving her a soft kiss.

"I've been busy with my work you know how it is. I'm here with a human exactly- he's a performer and sings." Tommy replied to her- lacing their hands together.

"That explains why you look so pretty." She said softly. Tommy was adorned in a purple shirt that showed off some of the skin on his neck, a white necklace hung from his neck- white feathers hung from a thin white band. His blonde hair stood out even more, his eyes dusted with a light shade of purple eye shadow. His clothes were dusted with glitter just a little, a larger necklace hung off the chain- a circular pendent, and his jeans were a lighter purple color. His shoes added four inches to his height, the platforms on them being black. "But baby your eyes are starting to turn a muddled brown- almost reddish. Did you feed?" Mia was one of the few that had the defect Tommy had with stomaching Trueblood but hers was getting easier not to throw up the blood.

"Earlier, it was fresh but not enough for the entire night." He answered to her.

Mia gave her friend the look and the other vampire nodded smiling and turned to talk to a human, Mia lead him into a backroom and shut the door and locked it. She removed her hair that was pooled on her neck, and titled her head in a silent message Tommy knew well. He bit his fangs into her neck the familiar hitch of her breathe as he bit down, the crimson liquid pooling to the surface of her neck and he sucked at her blood the delicious liquid rolling down his throat. He drank for awhile, but he knew Mia's limits- her hands limp at her side not wanting to mess up his hair. Her body getting a paler colors her eyes getting muddled.

Mia bit the side of his neck and he let out something between a growl and a hiss. The indents being above his necklaces near his ear, he stopped sucking as she almost lapped the blood- Tommy pushed her back. After all these years he never let anyone drink his blood- even Mia it wasn't he needed trouble from- a mate- he didn't want that. Mating changed a vampire's life forever that was their blood source- that was everything- he wasn't ready to do it with Mia.

Mia looked at him in distaste- a second later her nails were digging into his neck. "Listen Tommy Joe, I don't know what has gotten into you thinking you can drink from anyone with any issues but you need to make up your mind if you love me or not." Her fingers made marks in his pale skin. "I've waited far too long to have you dump me, you need to decide." Her voice hissed at him and Tommy shivered, Mia was pissed, but she was right- he didn't love her that way, he didn't want to be with her forever and she could feel it too.

Her fingers dropped limp at her sides- Tommy's eyes saying it all. I don't need you. "Mia, do you know anything about the case? Damon booted me off it but is there a bigger reason?" Tommy's voice was a mere whisper.

Mia froze staring him in the eyes- the younger vampire watching her movements. "You were right about Adam being involved with it, but Tommy you shouldn't be on the case, it's risky." Her voice seemed apprehensive. "Damon was told to remove you because of personal reference- he found things related to your past in your case- your human life before the rest of us came out of the coffin and changed others, some for the good some for the worse."

Tommy growled in his throat. "Why won't you tell me Mia?" He whispers even though his body is shaking.

"It relates to your past foundation and I don't think Adam wants you in his personal space." Mia bit her lip walking from the room- dashing away.

A mirror shattered against the wake of Tommy's anger, somewhere nearby a moan left the lips of human- white fangs drenched in crimson staring back at them.


End file.
